Jason Nadal
"Green Energy Ranger!" Jason Nadal is a main character from the fanfictional series Power Rangers Sports Energy. He is the comic relief of the group and enjoys playing tennis. Character History Jason had been preparing himself to head off for a round of tennis when he found his Energy Morpher in his bag. It transported him to Gavin Sparks' lab along with Callum Lancer, Zoe Cristalle, Olivia Flinstone and her brother Alex. Jason was the most enthusiastic about becoming a Ranger and was shocked when Callum refused his role as Red Energy Ranger. He still rushed off to the city with his new teammates anyway, enthusiastic to fight off Alimpian and his FlunkBots. He became the Green Energy Ranger and wasn't disappointed with his new powers and skills. Jason happily welcomed Callum back when he returned to become Red Energy Ranger once and for all and helped his team defeat Alimpian. However Jason wasn't always 100% focused on his duties as a Ranger. In Fighting's No Game, he annoyed Zoe by playing a video game instead of training. After being scolded, he reluctantly headed off to get ready for training, shortly before the others got sucked into his game. Jason tried but failed to enter the gaming world when Dr. Sparks gave him the Energy Cycles. Jason used them to ride into his video game where he showed off the Energy Cycles and helped his teammates defeat the rest of the dragons in it. Jason finally learned to push himself in A Fat Chance of Victory when a monster named Blubba struck him with slime which caused him to gain weight rapidly and lose his Ranger powers. Olivia tried to help him but there wasn't much she could do as she had to go off and Fight Blubba with the others. Just when it seemed that Jason had lost all hope, he received a message from Finian through his Energy Morpher, encouraging him that just because he'd lost his powers, it didn't necessarily mean he would win the fight. He raced off to the fight location where he found Olivia trying to take control of the Tumble Glider from inside after Blubba took control of the Zords. It proved unsucessful and the Tumble Glider collapsed on top of Jason, leaving him to save it before it crashed. Jason really pushed himself to keep the Tumble Glider from falling and crushing him, which caused him to lose the fat he had gained in the last few minutes, impressing the other Rangers, especially Olivia who was grateful that he saved her Zord. This earned Jason a new Energy power, the Green Energy Rack Attack. Later after they defeated Blubba, Jason attempted to ask Olivia on a date as he had developed a crush on her throughout the past few hours. Olivia however friendzoned him, saying that the date thing was a little sudden and they just needed a little more time to get to know each other. Jason calmly accepted this and they spent time at the local swimming pool instead. Unfortunately, shortly after the Energy Rangers unlocked Extreme Sports Mode, Alex found out about Jason's crush on Olivia and didn't take kindly to it, even threatening him to keep away from his sister. This strained their tight friendship, causing them to bicker over Olivia. Vladimir took advantage of this situation and sent a monster to capture Olivia and drain her energy, leaving Alex and Jason to save her. They did not get along during their mission, blaming each other for Olivia's kidnapping. It wasn't until Finian gave them useful advice that they realized that they were only ruining their friendship and finally began to work as a team. They located Master Paine's lair though Alex was knocked out during the fight, leaving it up to Jason to rescue Olivia. He succeeded in doing so and carried Olivia to safety and back to her brother, earning Alex's trust with her. Although Olivia didn't believe that Jason actually carried her to safety, she thanked him for rescuing her and even kissed him on the cheek, stunning Jason to the point that he froze on the spot, much to Alex and Olivia's amusement. Towards the end of the series, Jason slowly became more serious as stakes began to rise higher. When Zoe ended up in a life-or-death situation after trying to fight Vladimir with Callum's morpher, he stayed most of his time with Olivia who was pretty upset at Zoe's serious condition. He also hung around with Alex and Phoebe and even discussed his friendship with Alex and what would happen. Jason enjoyed his final battle when it was won, though he was disappointed about losing his Ranger powers. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the evening party to celebrate Master Paine's defeat. He also started dating Olivia at the end of the series. Personality Jason is goofy, enthusiastic and fun loving. He always has a positive attitude to something and hates a negative atmosphere, being the one to lighten up the atmosphere with a joke or pun, which is usually only funny to himself. However Jason can also act childish and lazy and will only push himself when he feels he really has to. He has a love for video games and has a crush on Olivia. It seems that she is the only one who is able to keep him serious when necessary. Arsenal * Racket Blaster * Green Energy Rack Attack Trivia * Jason's surname (Nadal) comes from the famous tennis player Raphael Nadal. * His surname was originally Raquette. * It has been confirmed that Jason will make an appearance in GiLaw's next original series Power Rangers Elemental Masters where he will team up with the Blue Elemental Ranger Liam Wade. * He will also make an appearance in EDDMPSY's Power Rangers Ancient Age though it has been unconfirmed who he will team up with yet. Category:Green Ranger Category:Black/Green Ranger Category:Green/Black Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Power Rangers Sports Energy